When Loves Comes TO Town
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Takes place after Descendants Two, a reboot of the Jevon and Evie relationship which is in my Dexcendants Fictions thank you lily93 for Jevon, and Regina from OUAT to come later. Not connected to my other fictions... 1-shots of sorts Mentions to the infinity fiction from the Flash... Couplings: Bal, Jevon & Evie, Jay and Lonnie, Doug and Evie, Carlos and Jane. Fluff, A.U, Smut
1. Evie And JEvon

_When Love Comes to Town_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part One_

 _Evie walked outside, she should be sleeping but being back here was keeping her wide awake..._

 _She has a secret nobody knows but a couple of people including Mal and as she looked out into the water, remembering the video call from the person she thought was her Mother. Evie was reminded of that fateful call where she told the Mother that raised her about her Clothing line and Doug._

 _How she didn't wanted to be a kept woman and wanted to be more, to take care of herself before anyone else. Her Mother said It was a mistake taken her in from the Queen of heart and is Fairy Godmother who had heard this. The Mother that had Evie known disowned her and Fairy Godmother is trying to find the realm where her real Mom is._

 _Dizzy was the one person on here who she cares about and then turned around to see the other person she has strong feelings for._

 _"Evie..." he said and Evie turned around to see the son of Scar, Jevon. The one who earlier made sure Henry stayed to his deal about only take a Quarter of Dizzy's earnings._

 _"Hi..." Evie said and he looked at her then responded with the same word. "I heard what you did for Dizzy, thank you and I know I don't deserve..." Evie said and Jevon told her, "You said Thank you in a sentence, you really have change. " Evie gave Jevon a big hug._

 _"It's good to see you and believe me, your the only person besides Ditty I want to see." Evie told her ex and he told her, "I'm also here to tell you Hook's little offspiring is chomping at the bit to get Ben, I'll be there Tommorow, if you get overrun.."_

 _"It's a possiblity." Evie said agreeing with him and he added, "Swords will come into play, Uma goes low to the ground when goes for the kill and Henry Depends on his hook way too much."_

 _"Some things never change you always notice everything and give me a heads up, I'll tell Mal and the others. Did you meet someone?" Evie asked._

 _"A couple of people but it never worked because they never told me that just because I gave them jewelry, it didn't mean we were dating." Jevon said to Evie, and the girl smiled, quickly responded in Flirting way which seemed natural, "Who were ever say a thing like that?"_

 _She look in his eyes and it's not that she didn't love Doug but there was unfinished between this, the conection was and still is still strong._

 _" I'm dating someone." Evie told him._

 _"Is he good to you?" Jevon asked and Evie shook her head yes._

 _"Darn it..." Jevon said and Evie laughed, "Sorry he's not a jerk."_

 _"It would have been a pleasure to woo you back to me but I'm here and you're there..." Jevon reminded Evie, and she responded with, "You're going to be there, and Dizzy. I just have to figure out how."_

 _"That would mean, I would be close to you and while I promise to be respectful to your realtionship, I just don't know if you could stay away from me." Jevon said and Evie responded, with "I'll manage and just because I still have that Jewel, it doesn't mean I'm your girl."_

 _Jevon nodded and said, "Be careful about tommorow, remember, Die for you..."_

 _He walked away and, she simply blurted out from the bottom of her heart, "No you won't cause I love you.." He heard, she stopped and jevon turned around then mentioned, "Maybe you are still my girl..." He smirk and left._

 _Evie turned around and Mal who had just come down to see where her bestie went to..._

 _"Could we talk about this later?" Evie asked and Mal shook her head yes._

 _Mal rubbed her back as she console her from the mess she just made._


	2. Ben and Mal

_When Love Comes TO Town_

 _By_

 _TheOcrAyne15_

 _Part Two_

 _Ben walked to the picnic and saw three plates which looked sandwiches on them. Mal told him. "No Spell Book."_

 _"What is this?" Ben asked and Mal told him, "Before running away, I heard you say that Peanut Butter and Jelly is your favorite but what kind. I have one sandwich with creamy peanut butter, A roll with small amount of nuts, and one with Banana in it. There's three glasses of Milk" She then put on glasses and fluff out her hair._

 _"Okay King tell me which makes you want to roar." Mal said being silly playing in a cute role of an assistant._

 _Ben played along given comments has he ate each one. "I am torn between the creamy one and the one with Nuts, I notice that was almond milk in one of the glasses.." Ben said and Mal told him, "I wanted to make up for the last time and I want to let you now that if I get overwhelmed, I will talk to you. My experience with Boyfriends was watching Evie with Jevon, and I didn't show it but I was jealous of how dedicated he was too her."_

 _"They really love each other." Ben said and Mal told him, "If Evie or Dizzy was a little bit sad, he wasn't happy and one time Hook's son was the reason."_

 _"I never want him to get mad at me." Ben said jokingly and Mal assured him, "He likes you, and you are on his good list.."_

 _"This was great but I have to ask..." Ben said and Mal told him, "I made it but your Mom gave me a general idea, I'm being honest."_

 _Ben rewarded that with a kiss and he asked, "Thank you for being honest, but I wasn't talking about that; What can I do to help you not repressed your Dragon? What could we do to find Evie's real Mother?"_

 _"As it realtes to my Dragon, I was talking to Fairy GodMother and I hope you agree on letting me before curfew fly so no one sees me at night." Mal wanted Ben to agree too and he did._

 _"As for Evie, we might know where her Mother is and it's a realm called StoryBrooke..." Mal told him._


	3. Flirting?

_When Love Comes To Town_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part THree_

 _Audrey was back in English Class and Jevon took a seat in the back as Evie walked in with Dizzy, Chad followed the returning Audrey_. The teacher started his lesson about poetry and Evie looked over at Jevon, Dizzy looked at her and whsiperes, "You miss him..." Evie does and wasn't looking forward to the talk with Chad about what happened at the isle.

The teacher introduce Dizzy and Jevon, Audrey whispered about there being more V.K's. "Audrey." The teacher said as an attempt to letting her know she's being rude.

Chad was going to give an example of Poetry to the teacher. So he recited his to Audrey and she put on such a fake smile for it. People clapped and Jevon raised his hand.

"Jevon." Teacher answered the raise hand because he had wrote down Poetry for Evie.

"May I recite one I just wrote?" Jevon asked and The teacher welcomed it.

Evie was waiting for this and he began, _**"I gave a jewel to a girl one day, then she went away. I barely Bareath, couldn't believe, what happened that day. Gave a girl a heart Diamond, From some guy named Simon, her mouth said no to us, but her eyes told me something else. She went away and I said Goodbye to my Health. I'm walked and talked take small breaths, because my girl had left."**_ _Everyone was speechless and Audrey spung up to clap, Evie never felt so touched. Everyone clapped and teacher said, "I think I said this about Evie, I should never undersrestimate Villain..." Jevon ever so humble walked back to his seat and Audrey couldn't stop looking at him, Evie couldn't stop give Aurdey a death glare, she knew that Audrey might be smitten with Jevon. Dizzy observe this..._

 _As Jevon walked out, he waited for Carlos and Jay._

 _"Excuse me...That was beautiful." Audrey said and Jevon responded, "Thank you very much."_

 _"You're the son of Scar right..." Audrey said and Jevon nodded his head._

 _"Are you always so deep? I would love to hear more, maybe we could talk sometimes.." Audrey said and run away giggling like a school girl. Chad gave him a glare._

 _Jay asked, "What happened there?"_

 _Jevon told her about the poem to Evie that he read and it seemed to touch Audrey._

 _"Nice but dude now we're going to have to deal with Chad." Jay said and they all rolled there eyes._

 _Evie escorted Dizzy to her class, then caught up with Mal._

 _"Audrey was flirting with Jevon." Evie said and Mal turned to him, "Audrey is not Jevon's type and your still dating Doug." Evie pouted her lip and Mal was happy to say the follow, "Don't give me that look or that pouted."_

 _"Evie we have a lead on your real Mother..." Fairy GodMother as she walked up to her._


	4. Oh, Mother? The Real Version

_Confession_

 _By_

 _THeOcrayne5_

 _Part Four_

 _"We will talk about it later, young lady!"Fairy Godmother said rather strongly as the sound of her voice carried from the other side of the and Evie was curious on what cause Fairy GodMother to yell like that._

 _Audrey came out and looked at the two of them._

 _"I'm just glad I'm going to take something of yours." Audrey said and stomps off, Evie is not happy because she knows who she meets. "We're talk about that later." Mal said to her friend._

 _They walked into Fairy Godmother's office and she was calming down, they dare not ask what that was about..._

 _So they sat down and Fairy Godmother told Evie, "We finally track down your Mom, ironically, it's a woman who was an Evil queen in another realm."_

 _Evie couldn't believe her luck and asked, "Is that possible?"_

 _"There's different worlds with different circumstances, where you never came to Auradon, Mal never broke Uma's spell on Ben, and other possiblities which leads to other results." Fairy GodMother said and Mal added jokingly, "I was given up for adoption and came to Aurdon or had a fratenal twin sister."_

 _"That were be cool..." Evie said_

 _"You were taken by the Queen of Hearts of that realm and was given to the Mother you have always known." Fairy Godmother told her and Evie couldn't believe the young of her life was even more twisted._

 _"Does her Mother know about Evie?" Mal asked and Fairy Godmother, "She did when she went to the underworld on a quest for a friend and when the Queen Of Hearts was trying to cross over, she revealed about creating a spell on your bilogical Mother to forget nine months of her pregancy as well as your birth."_

 _"I thought I knew true evil." Mal said and Fairy Godmother continued as King Ben joined the conversation, he wanted to be here for Evie but ran a little late._

 _" Your Mother, Regina, was temptered to throw your Grandmother into the fires of the Underworld but thought better of it. She's been trying to find you, we aren't able to communicate with her but we will..." Fairy Godmother said and Evie had no words, "What is she like?"_

 _"Like the Evil Queen, she's done horrible things but has work hard to redeemed herself and very sassy which confirms she must be your Mother. She has an adopted son named Henry..." Fairy Godmother said and Evie responded, "Thank you Fairy Godmother again." Evie walked around and hugged Fairy Godmother close, Mal escorted her friend out and looked at Ben..."_

 _"Mal your priority is Evie tonight, the restuarant will be there tommorow and Strawberries but your friend needs you." Ben said and Mal walked to Evie then escorted her out._

 _"As Dean I'm always be impartial but I feel that Doug will not be able to understand what Evie is going through and while he's sweet, I feel Jevon will see Evie through this." Fairy Godmother said and King Ben responded to that, "I see a lot of Mal in Evie especailly a few weeks ago, she's like a sister to me and I think she fears to be judged if she went with her Heart. What can I do to hell to help her?"_

 _"Be her friend, I see a great future in her..." Fairy Godmother told him_


	5. FINALLY!

_**When Love Comes To Town**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne**_

 _ **Part Five**_

 _ **Mans Night Out**_

 _Jevon, Jay and Carlos would having a Video Game night, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Carlos yelled and it was Ben._

 _"What are you doing here?" Jay asked and Ben answered. "I want to hang out."_

 _ **Girls NIght Out**_

 _Dizzy was doing the nails, Mal and Jane was chatting, Eve was chatting with Lonnie._

 _"Ben just text me and he's hanging out with the boys." Mal told everyone and Evie responded, "That's new for him."_

 _"You know what he's really doing there..." Lonnie said and Dizzy told her, "He thinks Jevon should kick Audrey to the curb."_

 _"Audrey is my friend but she really been different lately." Jane told everyone and Evie asked, "How?"_

 _"When she was here, I mean she was cool with your guys but when she came back it's like she turned back to old Audrey, and wants you to be deported. I asked, why?" Jane asked and Mal asked, "What did she say?" Dizzy was very quiet._

 _"Are you okay Dizzy?" Evie asked and Dizzy told her, "I'm fine Evie."_

 _Lonnie knew what was going on and said, "I read Audrey the riot act when she verbrally insulting Dizzy's clothes.."_

 _"She picked on..." Mal said and Dizzy told him, "Don't do anything, I'll find my own battles..._

 _"Have you told Jevon?" Evie asked and Dizzy shook her head no. "I promise I will." the youngest of the group said and Evie agree to let it go for now._

 _ **Boys Night Out**_

 _ **"**_ _This Tourney video game feels so realistic." Jay said and Jevon responded, "I love it." Ben was playing one on one with Carlos and he won._

 _"I saw you with Audrey..." Jay said and Jevon told him, "That was a mistake."_

 _"What happened?" Ben asked and Jevon told them, "She seemed out to talk my ear off but then she did something really uncool, bad mouthed Dizzy and I told her, I didn't want anything to do with her."_

 _"Why Dizzy?!" Ben asked and Jevon told them, "You're not going to like her response."_

 _ **Girls Night Out**_

 _"How much you know about Dragons Lonnie?" Mal asked and LOnnie said, "Really Mal? What's your question?"_

 _"Has anyone ever..." Mal asked and Lonnie told, "Shift, yes. When you're granted the gift of shifting, it comes with a huge toll, my ancestors talked about the freedom of the flight and the power inside. It corrupted a lot but others it made them stronger."_

 _"Did you want to do this in my room because of the fact that your Mother is a Lizard and might hear you?" Jane asked and Mal shook her head yes. Jane Understood that._

 _"I could give you books but the thing is that the Dragons I know might be different then yours given our diverse hertiage." Lonnie inform Mal, and Evie asked, "But somethings could be the same."_

 _"Actually there's a lot of it that's the same, your mother Malificent was given the Dragon..." Dizzy told everyone and Mal asked, "How did you know that Dizzy?"_

 _"I read." Dizzy said and Mal responded, "I were love the books Lonnie."_

 _"I want to ask about the two elephants in the room, What are you going to do about Doug? What do you think about your Mother?" Jane asked and Mal asked, "Evie?"_

 _ **Boys Night Out**_

 _"I have very strict rules about no bullying, and I will reinforce that..." Ben said and Jevon told him, "Thank you but I think Dizzy wants to take care of it. I am her protector..."_

 _"I understand but it isn't the isle, I don't tolerate petty actions like what Audrey did..." King Ben said and Jay responded, "Ben that's cool but we've always learn that we have to make our stand first."_

 _King Ben was reluctant but agreed to let Dizzy take care of this._

 _"I have an ulterior motive to be here..." King Ben said and Carlos asked, "Is it like our Motive?"_

 _"Evie is the only one for me, and given one shot..." Jevon told everyone, and Ben interrupted to say, "Why Wait? I have seen what it looks like when people don't listen to the heart, it lessens who you could be. I don't know you very well but I feel you've put everyone ahead of yourself, and while it's noble, it's time you think about what you want."_

 _ **Girls night Out**_

 _"If I break up with Doug..." Evie said and Mal reminded her, "Evie you never really ended things with Jevon, and it's unfair for you to still have those feelings."_

 _"You have tell Doug..." Lonnie said and there was a knock on the door... Jane opened it and it was Doug, "I'm sorry to interrupt, can I talk to you Evie?" Doug asked._

 _ **Boys Night Out**_

 _"Before you came here, Mal was having trouble with being a Princess and felt she needed to play the part. She's herself now and I have to say we're stronger" Ben said and Jay told him, "Good answer."_

 _"It's just that" Jevon said and Carlos responded, "Man up!"_

 _They both looked at Carlos surpised at how outspoken he's become._

 _ **Girls Night Out**_

 _Evie came back inside and stood there._

 _"We just mutually broke up, he notice it..." Evie said and Mal responded, "Evie I'm sorry..."_

 _"He said to me, he saw I was unhappy, and Audrey talked to him about..." Evie said and Jane asked, "Wait, seriously?"_

 _"First Dizzy, then Doug. Someone has to talk to her." Lonnie said and Evie told the group, "I'm going to get Jevon, who wants to come?"_

 _"You might want to do your hair." Dizzy said, Evie just left anyway and all four girls followed._

 _ **Boys Night Out**_

 _There was a knock on the door and it was Evie, Ben answered. All the girls followed..._

 _"Doug was right, I can't deny it, we belong together." Evie said and Jevon asked her, "Wait, really?"_

 _"I found my Mom, and, I want to have this jewel, and be your girl. I'm still my own person." Evie said to him, and Jevon responded with, "Evie you always been my girl."_

 _Jevon and Evie looked at each other._

 _"Die for you..." Jevon said and Evie responded, "I won't let you, because I love you and I rather have you for myself." Evie lean in for a kiss and didn't stop as everyone was in the room clapping then stopped_

 _"Walk me and Dizzy to class tommorow." Evie said and Jevon responded, "Of course." Dizzy tackled Jevon with a hug and anyone looking in right now could say a family was being put together._


End file.
